I Will Try to Fix You
by StarkidLuna
Summary: (like my Nuna story a fan fiction base of a song I don't own and its Fix You by Coldplay) It's after the war. Things have change, lives lost and love starting to grow. But the war effected those who survived it. Join Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley as they try to move on.
1. When You Try Your best, but

_**When you get what you want, but not what you need**_

It was after the war. Harry had killed Voldemort and he was gone. Hermione and Ron were happy and proud of their friend. After helping family at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry went to the Weasley's while Hermione went to go find her parents.

She hoped she found away to help her mother and father remember her but she wasn't so sure about that. She apparated to where her parents were staying. She bit her lip nervously as she walked up the stairs to her parents new life.

She brought photo she use to be in with her so she would no it would work. It was picture of her and her Hogwarts letter, Her parents were so proud and even through she was nervous. She spent her time instead of sleeping at the Hogwarts libary and thought she found a good spell that would help her parents. It seem to cancel out the memory spell but she wasn't sure. Most people never got their memory back but she really need her parents right now.

She wanted to hug them tight and wanted them to tell her she ws going to be okay. That she will get through this and now that the war was over it was going to get better.

She cast a spells so she could sneak in. Opening the door she headed to her parents room to see if they were sleeping and they were. They look so peaceful and happy. She wasn't sure if she could do this. Maybe they were better thhis way instead of getting memorys back. But it hurt thinking about it, she cast the spell anyways.

She took the photo she had in her pocket and swallowed. Nothing was there, she wasn't there and it was like she never existed. She felt tears going down her face and she bit her lip. She was suppose to be the brightest witch of her age but she couldn't help her parents get their memorys back. She felt like failer. She was suppose to know everything but she didn't. She was prove that once again but this time it hurt. It felt like she had pain in her chest. Her heart was shattering into million pieces. She couldn't breathe or thing. But she knew she could wake them up. She swallowed and grabbed photograph of her parents before getting out of the house.

She didn't think about where she was going to go. Okay she was going to go back home and get Ron so he can meet her parents. But now things were different. She knew Fred's funeral was coming up and even through she could tell them the truth..she didn't.

"Time to put on brave face Hermione, Gryffindor Through and Through" she mumbled to herself and closed her eyes. She pictured the Burrow where the Weasley family was and apparated just outside the Burrow. She saw the lights still on and heard people talking. The whole Weasley family plus Harry and others were there.

She bit her lip walking up to the burrow going over in her head what to tell her others. Her parents were fine, they loved it in Austerila so much they want to stay there. She rubbed her eyes and put glamor charm on so it didn't look like she was took a breathe and was about to answer the door when Ron open it. He pulled her and and gave her a hug which she return.

She missed him so much, she bit her lip looking at him worried because it looked like he was crying.

Ron pulled away and poked her.

"So how are they, your parents" he asked as he and her headed up stairs. She wondered were Harry was and saw out the window Ginny and him talking. She hoped they would patch things up. She was worried about them.

'They are um fine Ron" she said softly but Ron looked at her worried.

"Hermione something is wrong I can tell" he said softly. Hermione didn't know what to stay but tears went down her face again and she hugged him sobbing. Ron rubbed her back worried about her. He pulled her to his room, to his bed where he put his arm around her.

They didn't talk at all but they comfort each other tell they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Harry came into the room while they were sleeping and pulled a blanket over them worried about his best friends. He wondered if Hermione's parents were okay and if Ron was okay. The Weasley' family took Freds death hard well all of them did. Harry thought of Fred as his brother, not just friend and he still couldn't get over what happen.

He spent most of the day helping the Weasley's with anything they needed even throught they say there were okay. He spent other half of the day tallk to Ginny over everything. It was nice for him to talk to someone. Hermione Knew everything so did Ron but it was still nice to talk to her. He bit his lip turning over in his sleep wondering if he could sleep at all.

Nobody really got sleep after the war. It was Hogwrats being rebuilt by magic, funerals were plan and bodies were moved. Hogwarts was still home but held something different. Magic seem a little bit different to everyone. But all they could do at this moment was to move on even if it hurt them. They surived even through most of them felt like they shouldn't or that they could of done something.

Hermione Lost her Parents and lost part of her self during the war. Ron lost a brother and something more. Harry lost friends and family and he died. The War took its tool on everyone and they were all wondering the same thing. How in the world can they move on from something like this?


	2. When you get what you want, but not what

"I tried but nobody can fix stupid memory charm" Hermione rubbed her eyes. Ron bit his lip. He rubbed her back no sure what to say. It was like her parents died but worse they were alive but would never see their daughter ever again.

"I need my parents Ron.. i need them here I just" Hermione cried into him. Ron bit his lip. Maybe he could ask Harry if he knew..maybe one of the professors. He promise if he asked her he wanted to asked her parents or have them there. He wasn't as smart as Hermione or brave as Harry but he was loyal and even through they fought..Him and Hermione.. he would do anything for her.

Hermione helped Ginny with something to get out of the house. Ginny saw that she needed girl time so with help of Fleur and Luna they were off. Ron was talking to the guys He seemed quite and Harry was worried about him.

"Ron what's wrong" asked Harry. They were degnoming the burrow. George and his brothers were swinging them over the fence. But Ron. Ron was holding on in his hand.

"Mate what's wrong" Asked Harry poking his friend. His friend threw it over the fence and sighed.

"It's hermione her parents they can't remember and she couldn't fix it there has to be something.. Harry I want to ask her to be my wife and I want her parents to be here" Ron said softly.

"Maybe there is something" Harry mumbled to Ron. Ron looked at him confused as Harry told him what they could do.

Meanwhile Hermione was at Hogesmeade with the girls. She was staring at the cup of butterbeer

Hermione didn't say much she had no idea what to say. She just kept thinking about her parnets. How they will move on be happy knowing they never had daughter.. She honestly felt terrible..and she kept it inside. Besides her friends were more imporant than her.

Harry was not over the war none of them plus Freds funeral was soon.. she didn't want to ruin that for them...she didn't want to be center of it all. She didn't notice the tears going down her face.

Luna saw this of course. Fleur had to go so it was just them. Luna and Ginny looked at each other. Luna got a tissue and handed it to her

"Mione what's wrong" asked Ginny quitely as Hermione took the tissue. Luna had feeling it was about her parents. She heard what she did and had feeling well there could be away but she really didn't know. She was going over books anything to help her friend.

"It's nothing really" Hermione gave them a small smile but it wasn't a real one. Ginny sighed

"You couldn't get them back" whispered Luna quitely and Hermione nodded tears going down her face.

"I tried everything I look through papers and when I got there " Hermione sobbed into her hands. Ginny and Luna tried to calm her down but they had to call Ron who came over and took her home. Luna and Ginny stayed behind and sighed.

"We need to help her" Whispered Ginny rubbing her eyes.

"It's not going to be easy we can go back to hogwarts maybe the libary as something about it" Luna said quitely. Ginny nodded they got up payed for butterbeers and headed about to hogwarts.

Hogwarts was still being rebuilt at this time. Magic was well helpfuly but there was still only things magic coulnd't fix.

Like the many people who died int he war. But they were going to build something but not sure what.

When Ginny and Luna arrived at Hogwarts it was different and the looked at each other. They didn't want to go right now. Not because of the war but it was different so different it felt different. They couldn't tell if it was a good different or a bad different.

Ginny already sent Harry a letter to know what she was doing. Maybe he could help but she didn't see him come back to hogwarts soon. Sometimes it was to much for him. Ginny remembered waking him up from nightmares after the war was over. Everyone was having them. She was pretty sure that they always kept dreamless potion in the house just incase. But they got better at least a little bit.

"Where are we going to start and is the library even there" Ginny whispered as they walked inside. Luna smiled at Ginny.

"Its library Gin of course it it" she said in her usually dreamy voice. Ginny smiled back..Luna gotten a little better she was worried her friend changed for the good. Sure she did but sometimes the old Luna would come back.

They walked through Hogwarts. Everyone seem busy so it was easy to past by. Luna and Ginny stayed quite and finally got to the library. They looked around and searched for any books to help Hermione or at least figure out how to get her parents memory's back.

Harry showed up he kissed Ginnys cheek and hugged Luna.

"There could be something but I didn't Tell Ron" Harry shurgged.

"Well you could of just told me instead of me sneaking here and wondering what you were talking about" Ron said coming in and poking his best friend. They all jumped and Ron grinned at them a little.

"You been hanging out way to much with George" Ginny mumbled. Ron shrugged and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Where's Hermione" asked Harry worried about his friend.

'At home she said she wanted to sort the libary, mom made a room for her. Hermione was happy about it. She calmed down but still worried there has to be something right. I just want her happy" He said softly and the others nodded wanted the same.

"So what are we going to do split up and search for books" asked Ginny raising her eyebrows. The libary was huge really huge it was going to take forever.

'We can say Accio books that have to due with memory" Before anyone could stop ron. Eyes went wide as hundereds of books speed towards them.

'BAD IDEA RON" Ginny shouted as the books well gathered around them. Ron mumbled something under the books. Good thing Libarian was there at that time.

"Attacked by books only hogwarts" Harry mumbled and helped everyone out of the books

"Well we got all the time in the world" Mumbled Ron.

"Lets get started maybe the nargles would help" Luna smiled at them with that they started to go through books after books to figure out how to help Hermione


End file.
